


Yugioh gets wild

by Buttercupbeee



Category: Room of Swords (Webcomic), Yugioh
Genre: F/F, Highschool AU, M/M, Specifically season zero haha, yugioh au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 04:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21112448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttercupbeee/pseuds/Buttercupbeee
Summary: Yugioh?????? In 2019????? In my ROS tag??? It’s more likely than you think.





	1. Chapter 1

Physics, Precalc, and English went by in a blur. Gyrus had moved in two weeks after the semester started and everyone but him had already assimilated to being back in school. 

Everyone knew their sceduals, their teachers, their expectations. All the previous clickes reformed. Everything flowed like a well oiled machine which he wasn’t apart of. 

He felt useless. 

Alone, he decided to sit outside the cafeteria in the court yard under the shade of a tree. His baloney sandwich tasted like defeat. 

Gyrus looked up at towards the clouds and felt the wind’s direction change.... 

A medium crowd of boys begin circulating around a table diagonally. Curious, Gyrus left his baloney sandwich in his tuppaware and moved to watch as well. 

Sitting across eachother on the benches were two boys engaging in some sort of gambling game. They each had their own decks of playing cards with little cartoons on them arranged in decks.

One of the kids, a brunette with long hair, smirked and put a card down. The other’s kids face lost color. 

The crowd started thundering and he took all the money. 

Creeped out at grown ass high schoolers betting money over a stupid card game, Gyrus quickly dodged what ever the fuck was going on.


	2. Chapter 2

AP English and Computer science crawled slowly. By the time he arrived to his study hall, he was late. What was this school and a shit ton of random rooms?!? 

Opening the door, Gyrus noticed that there were several circular tables spread across the room and almost all of them were full or too cliquey and intimidating. 

All except for one, where that gambler with long hair was sitting alone. You guessed he doesn’t have many friends. 

Feeling uneasy, Gyrus took the seat furthest from him across the table and opened up his math homework. He was despritly trying to understand material without two weeks of pretext. 

However, Gyrus kept getting distracted because there was a rumbling of mumbling on the other side of the table. 

The gambler was ripping his hands through his hair at the other side of the table, looking at a piece of paper that had a picture of a brick wall. 

Annoyed, Gyrus asked him if he needed help with anything. 

The brunette stopped mumbling and gave Gyrus a piercing gaze. Gyrus felt like prey being sized up by a predator. 

Probably unimpressed with what he saw, the boy looked back down. 

“... None of your business.” He said with a thick russian accent before immediately going back to staring at the picture and murmuring. 

Uncomfortable Gyrus stammered an “ok” and tried going back to work. 

There was 5 minutes left in class when a security guard entered the room. 

“Kodya, office. Now. Take your stuff with you.”   
“Блат, not again.” Kodya face palmed got up and walked out of the classroom as slow as possible. As he walked away Gyrus could see a glimmer of a necklace with an Anubis symbol hanging around his neck. 

Gyrus couldn’t believe this kid. School started two weeks ago, how did he already manage to get himself in trouble?

Actually, maybe he didn’t want to know.


	3. Chapter 3

After class was over, Gyrus decided to visit the councling office to see if there was anyway he could transfer to another school. 

He signed in and sat in the waiting room where a tall fat boy was talking to a taller girl very loudly. The boy had a black eye and cuts and bruises all along his body.   
“Wow you really let a rat beat you up and get the location to the ‘thing’?” the girl smirked.   
The boys face flushed purple.   
“Hmph. At least I took care of the problem. The ‘thing’ is secure. He’ll be suspended for the rest of the week. As long as One doesn’t know about this, we’ll be fine.”  
“Pft, you needed my help to get him called down to the office you know. Pretty soon, I’ll find where you hid your piece myself and then I’ll get my wish granted.”  
The boy rolled his eyes. “Y-yeah right!”

Oh no. Gyrus thought. Images of the picture kodya was looking at and the pieces flooded his mind. This school seemed like a worse and worse place to be. 

He had to get out of here, fast. He’d just come back tomorrow   
He got up to leave when the sister interupted.   
“Hey rat, have something to say to us?”  
“Wha— No. I was just going to leave.”

The brother drew closer. “Why aren’t you talking to us with more respect? Don’t you know who we are?”  
“N-no.” Gyrus was trembling. “This is only my first day here!”

“Hey, Two, what do you think? Should I take this guy outside and educate him?”

She smirked. “Go for it.”

Gyrus couldn’t believe it. He was literally in the deans office. The place where kids get punished for bad behavior and bullying. He managed to fuck up so bad on the first day that hes already getting publicly bullied. 

Three grabed Gyrus by the back of his collar and drags me all the way to the exit behind the school grounds. The secretary gives the bully a big thumbs up as they leave. He tosses me like I was nothing into the wall. 

“Listen, punk. They call me Three! You know why? Because I’m third in charge of the Multiclops, the gang that runs this school. Don’t ever forget that again.” He punched me flat in the stomach hard. 

Terrified, I try bargaining with him. “Listen, Three, I’m not trying to pick a fight here! Please let me go.”  
“Hmmm alright. if you’ve learned your lesson.” He offers up his arm to help me get up and I take it. I grab my backpack when... oh no.... it had ripped when he threw me on the wall. The puzzle pieces, were now visible. The switch from friendlyish to furious could be seen on three’s face. He grabbed my face and slammed it into the wall. My whole head lit up with pain and I started seeing dark spots in my vision. The blood filled my mouth. 

I thought he was going to murder me until a girl suddenly swooped in and swung a wooden bat right into his ribcage. I could audibly hear his bones crack. He dropped to the floor in pain. 

“That’s what you get, heathen.” She spit on him.

I looked at her, amazed and confused. She offered up her hand to me. I took it and we both flead the scene. By the time we were almost off school grounds, we could just barely hear Two shouting at her brother for being an idiot and loosing to another rat. 

He was about to thank her when she cranked her head back and looked him dead in the eyes. “Don’t get me wrong, this was a one time thing. That fuck borrowed a pen from me and never gave it back to me after class.” She blushed profusely. She in a thick London Accent.   
“O-oh.” Was everyone at this school a thug?? “I mean, I don’t want to feel like I owe you anything.”   
She folded her arms defensively.   
Gyrus got nervous. “I- I mean I want to thank you in a better way so we can be on good terms. Maybe I could buy you a coffee sometime? Is tomorrow after school good for you?”  
She looked him up and down, calculating. “.... I suppose there would be no harm in that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a couple months ago and decided not to post it because I didn’t like where it was going. 
> 
> After being pressured I decided to post it haha. I’ve been re inspired and I think I’m going to rewrite a lot of this when I have time 👀
> 
> ((Fun fact idk how to play yugioh oops


End file.
